


How to Unstick Tongues from Frozen Lovers

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn Battle, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very embarrassing anecdote in a how-to guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Unstick Tongues from Frozen Lovers

An excerpt from: The First Aid Guide for the Wandering Lesbian—Far North Edition.

** How to Unstick Tongues from Frozen Lovers **

The Snow Queen changed with the seasons, and it was working from that fact that Greir made the most amateur of mistakes. The warmest parts of summer made the Snow Queen's skin as warm and amicable as any number of other ladies Greir visited, and as the passing of the autumnal equinox occurred, the Snow Queen's body grew colder bit by bit, pleasingly so at first—the contrast between warm lips and cool smooth skin served as an erotic form of temperature play—but growing slowly unbearable. Eternal springtime via sexual satisfaction proved an impossible dream. The furs and strap-on needed to be brought out, and only their mutual reluctance to relinquish the skinship they'd shared in warmer times kept them in denial.

Until said amateur mistake was committed.

Greir had been going down on the Snow Queen. Those icy thighs had been shut around Greir's hat-covered ears, and most of her neck and shoulders covered by a scarf and a winter's jacket. Only her lips, delicate instruments they were, their praise sung high throughout the continent by her many admirers, remained bare on the Snow Queen's labia, and her tongue most vulnerably remained on the Snow Queen's clitoris, remained as though Grier had no choice in the matter, which she did not.

Her saliva and the Snow Queens frigid juices, mixed and solidified right between tongue and clitoris. Greir, despite her lack of preparation in measuring her lover's core internal temperature first, was still an experienced mercenary and used to both cold climates and seduction. She cupped her hands close around the affected area and breathed, creating a pocket of warmth on the cold lady. The fluids started to melt. As an added bonus, the Snow Queen seemed to enjoy this treatment, and to assist them both, Greir stuck one gloved finger in her mouth and licked it, and then brought the warm, moist appendage to the Snow Queen's clitoris. The rubbing motion had the desired effect—the queen climaxed, but more importantly, Greir was able to safely liberate her lips and tongue from the Snow Queen's nether parts with no harm done except for the inconvenient desire for a hot beverage and the anecdote of a most embarrassing experience appearing in a popular travel guide.


End file.
